Reagan Quill
Reagan Quill (formerly known as Reagan Olivier) is the main protagonist of Reagan and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Without no parents, Reagan was on her own before she was kidnapped by unknown aliens and they drop her off where she meets Star Lord. Biography Before birth Peter Quill once accidentally crash-landed on Earth, a place he didn't want to visit ever again. However he was found by a human named Amelia Olivier, who took him to her house and nursed Peter back to health. Together they had a daughter together, but neither Peter or Amelia knew they had a child together when h e Early life Physical appearance Reagan is a young girl who originally thought she was only a human. However, she soon learns she is in fact only three quarters human and is in fact a quarter alien due to her father being half-human, half-alien. Relationships Reagan is the daughter of Amelia Olivier and Peter Quill; adoptive daughter of Gamora, the granddaughter of Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet, the adoptive granddaughter of Yondu. She is also niece of the other Guardians, but only by adoption. Family Parents Reagan...Kid, I didn't know.. Reagan's parents are human Amelia Olivier and human-alien-hybrid Peter Quill (aka Star Lord). Reagan first met her father when they were on the planet Morag, however they were unaware of their relationship between each other. Quill also unknowingly insulted himself, when saying that her abandoning her and her mother was "kind of suck-ish". She first enlists him to return her to Terra, as long as Reagan helps him get the orb and sell it to the Collector. However, things take an unexpected turn of events when Reagan takes her stun gun and ready to stun both Rocket Raccoon and Groot. After they learn that they are father and daughter, Peter immediately regrets abandoning Amelia and their unborn child, and tells her he is sorry. The two make up and hug it out. According to the description in the sequel, Peter is going to struggle on how to be a father for the next two months. Grandparents She becomes desperate in finding out who her grandfather is, even going to her "grandfather" Yondu for help. Gamora Gamora is Reagan's older sister/motherly figure since the death of her mother and the banding of their team/family. Gamora occasionally calls her "Rae" and Reagan calls her "Mora" in response. However, they didn't always get along. Gamora once tried to kill her unknown father as Reagan threatened to shoot her if she came back again. Character development Reagan was originally going to be a fangirl. However, instead she was turned into being the long-lost daughter of Star Lord/Peter Quill. Trivia * Reagan is the youngest of the Guardians, being only thirteen years old. * Reagan is the second character to be the child of a Guardian. And on top of that, she herself is a Guardian. The first to be a child of a Guardian is Camaria, Drax's daughter, but she was killed while Reagan is still alive. Category:Quill family Category:Olivier Family Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Half-Humans Category:Part Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Relatives Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characteres Category:Terra Residents